narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rinnegan
Sasuke's Rinnegan The general impression in the fandom is that Sasuke's Rinnegan is a special one and that's how we treat it here on the wiki. I think it's time to challenge this view once and for all. Sasuke doesn't really have a tomoed Rinnegan, he has the same Rinnegan as Hagoromo and Madara, the tomoe in his Rinnegan is his Sharingan, this was clearly demonstrated in Gaiden, where we saw his Rinnegan without tomoe, and when he activated Mangekyou Sharingan, the tomoe appeared. It was made very apparent. The Rinnegan NEVER has tomoe. If there's tomoe, then it's either the Rinne Sharingan, or the user is using both the Rinnegan and Sharingan simultaneously. The main reason why the fandom believes that Sasuke's Rinnegan is a special tomoed Rinnegan, is because of the misconception that Sharingan and Rinnegan are evolutions/stages/forms/progressions of each other. With the introduction of Kaguya and Rinne Sharingan, this was proven wrong and the scenes of Sasuke in Gaiden are even more evidence.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:15, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :We don't treat Sasuke's Rinnegan as special. I made sure that his article explicitely states that the tomoe are from his Sharingan. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:16, June 14, 2018 (UTC) ::The picture Sasuke's Rinnegan at full power is misleading though, it implies that the tomoe are the standard way his Rinnegan is supposed to look and that when they are not there. the Rinnegan is not at full power.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:23, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::True, I probably overlooked that^^ • Seelentau 愛 議 18:25, June 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::I think it was kept like that because it was stated in gaiden that when Sasuke uses his portal to dimension jump, his visual power weakens, and that was the reason why his Rinnegan looked like the standard version. Sasuke Rinnegan is unique, but it isn't special in any way besides his teleportation ability. So I'd assume not only it was an oversight, but also for that reason. But the wiki never treated it special as I've seen.--— Kinglink15 (Kinglink15) 22:47, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :His Rinnegan didn't weaken, his chakra levels dropped considerably, hence why the tomoe disappeared, the tomoe being Sharingan.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:25, June 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Aren't the tomoe part of the EMS? I see you made a similar edit on Sasuke's article, Tau. As a matter of fact, were the tomoe ever stated to be from the EMS, or was that a visual deduction from what was shown? 19:59, June 16, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes, someone reminded me of my values, so I changed it. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:06, June 16, 2018 (UTC) :Isn't visual deduction just stating something without using words? Why would the tomoe in his Rinnegan appear/disappear along with the Mangekyou in his other eye, if it weren't the Sharingan in fact?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:00, June 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Who knows? It's not confirmed so I removed it. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:12, June 16, 2018 (UTC) :::@Elve, visual deduction is the act of (in this case, us) drawing inferences based on what is seen, or what is shown without any verbal affirmations. There's nothing wrong with it, we do it all the time here on this wiki, since usually what is displayed in the manga is clear. I was just wondering if the tomoe on Sasuke's Rinnegan originating from his EMS was explicitly stated, but it doesn't appear it was. It may or may not have been shown, but it's unconfirmed according to Tau. 01:03, June 17, 2018 (UTC) red Rinnegan Looks like I was correct once again... there is no such thing as red Rinnegan. Momoshiki's Rinnegan is the ordinary color, as shown on official artwork. It's red only when he uses his technique.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:03, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Though why do most Rinnegan users keep a purple Rinnegan when a technique is being used then? There’s also no reason as to why it goes red in the first place when Momoshiki uses a technique. Gavin The Otter (talk) 17:49, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :I believe Elve's argument is for when Momoshiki specifically uses Takamimusubinokami to absorb/release jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 19:29, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Exactly sir.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:00, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :::It's also red in other occasions. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:30, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yes, but my point is that even after all his eyes turned golden, his Rinnegan changed back to red when he was doing stuff, meaning the red color isn't its default state, but rather an effect of something he does with the eyes.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:11, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yes, after he transformed, that is certainly the case. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:09, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Hagoromo Otsutsuki is not listed in the known wielders list, yet he was actually the first person to wield the Rinnegan. Koreanzero (talk) 23:32, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :fixed, thanks • Seelentau 愛 議 00:19, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Urashiki It's hard to tell since IIRC it was only seen in one shot when it wasn't glowing, but is Urashiki's "regular" Rinnegan blue or the regular purple? IMO it looks a bit more bluer than the regular one. https://imgur.com/a/Nq6k9ei --RexGodwin (talk) 14:56, November 10, 2019 (UTC) :Nah, it's the ordinary Rinnegan color, it just sometimes glows blue.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:41, November 12, 2019 (UTC) Rinnegan forms Alright, I think we need to do some updating and correcting. First, Momoshiki's Rinnegan is NOT red, his Rinnegan looks like the ordinary form of Hagoromo's, we saw this on artwork, cover and in the anime as well.... it just turns red for whatever reason, but it's not red all the time, that's my point.... so saying his is red and treating it as a different form is wrong.... it's silver/grey with purplish glow or whatever like we are used to and it turns red then on, so we should fix that. Kinshiki has 2 Rinnegan forms, with and without tomoe. The former, again, glows red but isn't actually red, the latter is the general Rinnegan form and sometimes glows blue. So this is the way I see it: * Rinnegan forms: ** With 6 tomoe (not actually a form, just Sharingan used at the same time) ** Without tomoe (the one and only form most possibly and likely) * Rinnegan colors: ** the general silver/grey/purplish one ** yellow Rinnegan (could actually be a form) That's it.... there's no red Rinnegan or blue Rinnegan, just red glow and blue glow of the general Rinnegan. Just my opinion of course. EDIT: IMO the 6 tomoe Rinnegan isn't a form of Rinnegan in and of itself, just Rinnegan with Sharingan active simultaneously.... yes, I'm saying Urashiki's got the Sharingan.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 08:40, November 25, 2019 (UTC) :Bump--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:45, November 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Urashiki having Sharingan wouldn't be surprising at all. Dojutsu in general are all Otsutsuki originated anyways. FlatZone (talk) 21:05, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Can't wait for next week, when Urashiki eats his Rinnegan to transform. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:12, November 28, 2019 (UTC) :Can't wait for you to give actual opinion on the entire eyeball business.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:33, November 29, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't have an opinion. I don't watch the Boruto anime at all, the only information I get is from OD's tweets every now and then. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:06, November 29, 2019 (UTC) While I agree that Urashiki's reddish tomoe Rinnegan is just Rinnegan and Sharingan at the same time, I understand not listing them as such until the anime makes this distinction. I may have added Sharingan to Urashiki's infobox myself when we first saw it, or at least not immediately reverted it upon sight. Regarding Momoshiki's, I'm ok with listing pure red Rinnegan as a form because in one of the iterations, that was the case. Movie poster aside, Momoshiki's Rinnegan were red all the time whether he was using jutsu or not prior to absorbing Kinshiki, at which point it became the standard colour, if I'm not mistaken. For Urashiki, I agree that the "blue" colour isn't an actual form, but rather a "power glow" of his basic looking Rinnegan. It's like the anime's Momoshiki red Rinnegan, that only happens when he's using jutsu. Prior to 135, where Urashiki gets yellow thrown into the mix, for listing purposes, I consider him to have two Rinnegan versions (regular and red tomoe), the regular one having the blue power glow for specific jutsu, the time rewind and origami vanish. Omnibender - Talk - 21:22, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :This. But for Urashiki's red tomoe Rinnegan, is it red though? Red glow ain't the same as red color, the reasoning being the same that the 2nd Rinnegan has blue glow when using jutsu but isn't actually blue.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:31, December 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, Urashiki's tomoe Rinnegan is clearly red in its default state. --Klue (talk) 17:39, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :Wait, hold up! The color of Urashiki's basic Rinnegan doesn't match the Hagoromo style. Looks pretty blue to me. --Klue (talk) 17:49, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::I stand corrected then, it seems like they are not just glows. In terms of the blue Rinnegan, while not glowing, while very similar to the general Rinnegan, it indeed has a very slightly different shade.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:54, December 7, 2019 (UTC) wait..... Doesn't Urashiki pretty much confirm, that Rinnegan CAN be deactivated?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 04:09, December 3, 2019 (UTC)